The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel nozzles and more specifically, to mounting systems for sector nozzles.
In general, gas turbines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel within a combustor to produce hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases rotate blades of the turbine to rotate a shaft that drives a load, such as an electrical generator. Fuel nozzles within the combustor inject fuel and air into the combustor. In some designs, the fuel nozzles include one or more mixing sections that pre-mix the fuel and air before the fuel and air enters the combustion zone. During operation of the combustor, the mixing sections, as well as other components of the fuel nozzles, may be subjected to vibration and loads.